


Forever, If I Have To

by xxwriter389xx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and in honor of season 2 being out im finally posting it, but come on its basically canon, cuz technically they haven't actually admitted it at this point, this broke my heart, you don't have to think of it as them being a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwriter389xx/pseuds/xxwriter389xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moments before Shiro goes to face the Colorless King, Kuroh finds himself pledging his loyalty to his new found King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, If I Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote this a while back when I finished K and after watching the first 4 episodes of the new season I decided it was about time to post it. My babies are back together and I couldn't be happier! So in honor of that, here's some sad stuff :)

Kuroh knelt down in front of his new King.

"What are you doing, Kuroh? Seriously, get up," Shiro laughed a little nervously.

"Shiro...please," he looked up from his place on the ground. "Please just let me...let me do this." His voice was shaking but both of them ignored it.

Shiro looked like he wanted to protest, his mouth hanging open slightly, but he nodded.

Kuroh bowed his head in thanks and then met his King's eyes again. "When Master Ichigen passed away I...well I was unsure of what to do with myself. It had been so long since I had not served someone...I was not used to making decisions on my own. But he had asked me to find the new Colorless King, the one who would try to take his place. When I found you I believed that you were that King. I wanted so badly to follow his orders—to kill you if you weren't acceptable as his replacement." He saw Shiro flinch at that but he continued on. "But I am glad that you managed to trick me," Kuroh smiled at the memory. "I was furious. And it only convinced me even more of your guilt. But somehow, you changed my mind, you...changed my heart. I felt things that I had thought were lost to me. And I felt things I had never felt for anyone else in my life. I was a stray dog when I found you, but now I am yours. I will serve you, my King, for the rest of my days. And if you were to perish I..."

"Kuroh," Shiro knelt down in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. "I'm immortal, remember? Everything will be okay, I'll be fine. Wait for me, okay? I won't be long." He smiled brightly. 

He knew by now when Shiro was lying, however good at it he may be. But he let himself believe...believe that his King would return to him.

And when all that was left was his parasol in the rubble, and the two broken hearts of the Silver Clan lost without their King, Kuroh stared out at the sunrise and whispered, "I will await your return, Isana Yashiro. Forever, if I have to."

**Author's Note:**

> Now to make myself feel better by looking at my sweeties being adorably in love <3


End file.
